spirit bound in the shadows
by minnibrooke01
Summary: this is my version of the 5th book. Some spelling errors. Rose is faced with having to find Dimitri. what happens when those closest to her become endangered? read and find out. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

"Rose." Lissa said while shaking me.

Promises, to many promises.

What did he mean he would be here? He knew about the wards. What if it was more than him? What if he got all the people he now controls to come, then what would I do?

All these thoughts going through my head, black clouds danced around in my vision, and I welcomed them. They would take the pain away.

Right before I completely lost all my senses I noticed a guardian coming down the hall, as soon as he saw me he started running. That is when I lost it, everything was gone engulfed by the cloud of black a numb feeling.

* * *

I woke up staring at the blank ceiling that un-fortnightly had come to know so well. I was in the med clinic.

After I had lain their for a minuet or so the feeling of panic, fear and anxiety swept through me. Just as it had in the hallway, and I felt like screaming at the top of my lungs. I needed out of hear, so I jumped off the bed and looked around to my luck no one seemed to be watching my room.

I slowly walked over to the window, and to my disbelief it opened without a sound. I slipped out of the window bending my knees when I landed to absorb the impact, and the sound.

After I got a good distance from the clinic the feelings I had tried to hid burst forward I need to yell, scram , or just break down crying, but I will not be broken that easy so I thought of the one place I could let all of my emotions out. The gym.

Running as fast, yet as quietly as I could towards the gym I made a mental not that I needed to increase my training if Dimitri was coming back. The 2 hours a day with Alberta would not be enough.

Pushing the gym doors open just enough for me to fit, I crept in. Just to be surprised by the sight in front of me. Stan, and Alberta talking they looked like they had just got done working out.

Luckily neither noticed me so snuck into one of the corners that was slightly hidden, by chairs, and bags. That's when it got interesting.

"I have my first mentoring session with Rose tomorrow." Alberta said.

"That might get entreating, she might actually be a challenge for you to fight. I would never tell her this, but when she gets going she is practically unstoppable." What Stan said right the was such a shock. I wished I had a tape recorder so I could listen to it over, and over.

"Ya, I got a call from a alchemist in Russia saying Rose had killed 35 Strigoi while she was their. I even made her double check." Alberta said with shock, and amusement writhen all over her face.

"No, shit?" Stan asked clearly doubtful.

"No shit. She really killed that many." She said reassuringly.

"I don't think we have to worry about catching up with the other novices, they have to worry about catching up with her." She added.

"I always knew she would be one of the best." Stan said in a quit voice he almost sounded pleased. Wow, I SO wish I had a tape recorder right now this shit was good.

With that the walked out of the gym. I stood up that had been a good distraction, but as soon as I was left alone with my thoughts the dark feelings I had started to creep over me.


	2. Chapter 2

I charged towards one of the practice dummies. I slammed into it raping my legs around its plastic waist, and began slamming my fists into is face letting all my emotions out through fighting it was so bad my vision blurred with anger.

When I slowly began to regain control over my thoughts I looked at the dummy I had just attacked. He was not in such good shape the head was lose from the bolts it was screwed to and it face was collapsing in.

"Feel better?" a voice said behind me.

I swung around ready to attack when I noticed it was Alberta.

"what are you doing hear?" I asked her. She laughed.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that, but if you really want to know I forgot my bag in hear." She explained. " Now, what where you doing in hear Rose besides putting that dummy threw hell?" she asked

"I thought I needed to train so I came hear. The dummy had it coming anyway, so I decided to give it what it deserves." The first part wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth ether. By some miracle Alberta looked like she bought it.

"Well don't stop now. Lets spar I need a good fight." She said. It surprised me but I did not object.

"Ok, lets go." I said while taking a defensive position.

Alberta's POV-

She crouched down in front of me like a lion waiting to pounce, so I did the same I knew this was going to be tricky. After all she was trained by one of the best guardians that ever came to this school.

We circled as I tested her defenses. She was quick I will give her that. When she started to move to her offensive moves she through a punch left witch I blocked, and swung back. She grabbed my arm then kicked me in the side. Damn, she could kick hard. Noticing my pause she hit me in the stomach, then followed through by knocking my feet out from underneath me. I hit the mat. She had won, she had just beaten me. She was the best of the best no doubt about it.

I could not tell her that though so I got to my feet and said,

"Looks like I wont have to go easy on you next time." She looked at me with a smug grin on her face.

"Ok then I will just fight harder." Her smugness grew as she answered. She really was a smartass, I thought to myself as I walked out of the gym.

RPOV-

I could not believe I had just beat Alberta that was like winning World War 3 to most novices here.

I left the gym to go back to my dorm, when I noticed a shadow by the wards. I stopped and turned to see what it was. All I saw before it was gone was red eyes. Their were Strigoi here, well just one to be exact. No need to raise alarm over alarm over something I could take care of myself.

I went back to the gym I could find a stake their faster than going to my dorm and getting mine. Finally I found one in the storage closet under a bunch of mats and other training tools.

Then I headed towards the wards, avoiding the guardians that were watching the campus. Apparently they were not good at their job. No surprise that if a novice can slip right by them that they did not see the Strigoi.

Once I was out of the wards I got a killer headache, and started to see the shady forms of ghosts. I drew my strength and pushed them away, and surprisingly enough they vanished, but I could still feel the headache looming in the back of my head.

I started off towards the spot I had seen the Strigoi, but was soon overcome with nausea. Apparently I did not have to find the Strigoi it found me.

I pivoted around on right foot to see a frightening sight it was not one Strigoi it was around 50. I mentally kicked myself for not going to get other guardians. B/c now I was faced with almost certain death.

END OF CH.2

* * *

I do not get the whole day and night thing for the academy so just roll wit it. I know there are a lot of lose ends to tie up, that was my goal. just keep reviewing my story and I will keep going!!!!!!

So I bid u good day ladies, and gentlemen. All the love,

Myndi =D


	3. the fight

They started to move in on me. I panicked.

Ghosts shot up around me, but to my surprise the Strigoi did not even falter. As they got closer I started to back up, at a loss of what to do.

That's when I bumped into something or someone hard and cold. I jumped around to see what it was. Any other time it would have been the stupidest thing to do. I mean ho would turn their back on 50 Strigoi… Me of course, but I was not worried about them right now. I was worried about the Strigoi I had just turned to face.

It was him. If I was not frozen in shock and fear I probably would have fell down.

"Hello, Roza." was all I heard before I felt a surge of pain it the back of my head, then everything went black.

* * *

when I woke up I was in a barren room tied to a chair. Their where no lights so I could not see anything. I heard a door open and close.

"oh, look my lovely Roza is awake." I did not need to see a face to know who it was.

"Yes Dimitri, I am awake but I am most defiantly not yours."

" you will be soon." What he said made me quiver.

"Keep wishing." I said in the most menacing voice I could mange, and it as not that scary.

Suddenly the lights came back on. He was there. not a foot in front of me. my shaking became worse, but it was a mix of anger, pain, sadness, and loneliness yes I had missed him so much that it hurt. His voice broke me away from my thoughts.

"So my lovely Roza you have a ultimatum, join me now , and gain power, speed, and money. OR you can fight me if you lose I will kill you." He told me like it was the simplest thing in the world.

" I will nev-" He cut me off.

"Maybe this will help you make your decision." He said nodding towards the wall. I had be so lost in the sight of Dimitri that I had not even noticed my surroundings.

Up against the wall was Lissa, Eddie, Christian, and my mom.

"See if you join me I will let them go. If you don't, and chose to fight me after I win I will make you watch all of them die a slow painful death, and it will be all _your_ fault." He said with a evil grin on his face.

Ya, he defiantly had the upper hand now. I looked from face to face. Lissa looked at me, then threw the bond said

_'fight him. I know you can win.'_

Eddie nodded the look in his eye told me he wanted me to fight.

I swear Christian looked bored.

My mom help her head high with a smug grin on her face. how could they all have so much faith in me. He trained me, he knows all my moves, and to top it off I failed in killing him 3 times already.

Dimitri grabbed my face forcing me to look at him.

"So, what will it be Roza?"

I weighed my choices. If I will I will have freed him, if I lose I would have to see my loved ones die, and my third option was the scariest by far. But it would keep my friends and family alive, and I would get to be with Dimitri.

"I will tu-" I was cut off by the door flying open. What the hell where **they** doing here?

* * *

I NEED 5 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE, SO CLICK THAT BUTTON PEOPLE!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Abe and his two guardians came rushing over to me, and Dimitri.

One seconded Dimitri was next to me the next he was holding both of Abe's guardians up by the neck. In that split second I evaluated my situation.

I, and all the other guardians where disabled at the moment, and the only person that could do anything at this time is a Moroi; I did the one thing that would save everyone, but me from the unbearable fate they are facing.

So here is my final wish to all my friends, and family. I hope they live long, happy lives, and forget they ever existed. Because after I do this I will be a disgrace. I pray that maybe one day my mother will forgive me for tarnishing the name she worked so hard to build.

_God rest my soul._

"I WILL TURN!" I yelled at the moment was about to crush Abe's guardians into the wall.

All breathing stopped.

"What did you just say?" Dimitri said throwing Abe's guardians to the floor not dead, just unconscious.

"What do you think I said you mother fucker." I said, with venom dripping off every word.

"You do not talk to me like that girl!" he said grabbing my throat. "Now, what where you saying earlier?" he questioned.

"I was saying, that if you let them all leave here. I will join you, but they have to leave _first_." I said through gridded teeth. As I finished the sentence a wave of emotions washed over me from the bond, anger, depression, grief, shock, sadness, but most of all disbelief.

"Rose, I would rather die than you change, and I don't know what kind of drugs you started smoking, but they must be pretty good considering that you think we will let you turn." Christian said with a snort.

"You stupid dumbass! This is the only way you will make it out of here alive. So Shut your damn, mother fucking mouth, and maybe all of you will make it out of here." I said in a deadly voice.

CPOV-

It was like having ice water poured on you. The words Rose had just said to me would have made any little kid go screaming to their mommy that a evil lady was coming for them, but only the badass **Rose Hathaway** would give her soul up to save her friends. It was like waking up from a nightmare then finding out it was not a dream that it was really happening.

LPOV-

My world stopped. I could not lose Rose she was my reason to live, she was my guardian, she was my best friend. I CANT LOSE HER!!! I could feel the silent tears running down my face. Only **Rose Hathaway** give her soul to save us , for that I loved, and hated her.

EPOV-

What the hell was she thinking! Dose she honestly believe that her turning will help anything, I mean ya we would walk out of here alive. But Lissa would not be able to live without her, and probably go back to cutting, and Christian could not live without Lissa, and it may not seem like it, but I know Janine loves Rose. God, why did she have to be so stupid? Oh right, she is **Rose Hathaway**.

RPOV-

So this is it. I am about to turn over my soul.

"So are just going to stand there. I thought you wanted me. Let them go, and _I will be yours_." I said…

* * *

all the POV's i did not do in this chapter i will do in the next one. **IDEAS WELCOME!!!!!!**

I NEED **10 REVIEWS**!!!!!!! SO PRESS THAT GREEN BUTTON!!!!!

Luv all of u,

Minni :D


	5. turning with a twist

DPOV--

she said the words. she is mine now, but as far as letting my hostages go first; well that was just not going to happen.

I walk over to her, and lowered my head towards her neck. I could hear her unsteady pulse as my teeth got closer to her. suddenly she jumped like she was slapped awake or something.

"let. them. go. first." she said with anger, and fear in her voice. I gave a quick laugh, and replied,

"no." them I bit into her neck. her familiar blood rushed into my mouth. god I had never tasted anything like it her blood was layered with power. not like a Moroi's golden sweet power, no hers was dark, but rich. it was so unique. it was shadow kiss blood the darkness was starting to affect me. I was growing stronger, and more powerful I could feel her darkness pulse through my veins.

her eyes were starting to close. I sucked harder. Her eyes closed. I heard someone yell at me to stop. I heard someone else start sobbing uncontrollably, but I was to focused on turning Rose to pay attention.

JPOV--

her eyes closed. my hart ripped open. she was about to die, but that was not the worst part she was going to turn into the thing she was raised to hate, and kill. in front of everyone she loved she was dying how could he do this to her. my hart pounded.

"how could you do this to her you sorry mother fucker! Stop, the old you would never turn her, much less kill her! she was planning on trying to save you, but now you are making her become like you. When I get my hand's on you sorry neck I will make sure you have a very slow, and very painful death!" I yelled. beside me Princess Visilissa started crying harder than I had ever seen anyone cry. he did not even look up at me he just keep drinking. her breaths where becoming slower, and more shallow. her tanned skin was a unnaturally pale. her lips were starting to turn blue. her breathing stopped. Dimitri raised his head from her neck.

He had a horrible dark power radiating from him. then he spoke. his voice was rich, and evil,

"did you enjoy the show? now your lovely Rose is mine forever, but I will grant her last mortal wish by letting you go." with that he snapped his fingers, and five more Strigoi came in. they ripped us out of our chairs. when I say ripped I mean ripped. Everyone had deep gashes on their arm's.

"take them to the front, and let them go if any of them try and fight kill them." with that we were lead out of the house…

DPOV--

once they were out of the room I pulled the knife out of my back pocket, and made a gash on my arm. I opened roses blue, dead lips, and raised my arm up so that the blood was running into her mouth. I tilted her head back so that the blood would run down her throat slowly her body started to regain color but not her mortal dark tan color, it was the chalky Wight color of a Strigoi. her hart started beating slow and weak, but beating. I lowered my arm from her mouth. I no longer felt all of that power, and strength of the darkness; but I still felt some. I hear Roses heart rate increase. then I felt it. Her new power was enough to knock a Strigoi of their feet. it was dark, and horrible, and I loved it.

RPOV--

"no" he said then he lunged for my neck. his teeth sank into my neck pain shot though me then it was replaced with a warm happy feeling. all I could think about was him. soon I became dizzy and too light headed, but I was still happy. somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I was about to die, but I really did not care.

everything went black. I opened my eyes to see light shining above me.

"rose it's time. let's go we need to hurry there is not much time left." I looked over to see Mason standing next to me. I felt no need to talk so I stood, and started walking towards the light.

"No!" Mason yelled behind me. I tuned and he grabbed my arms. " He is going to turn you. If you walk into the land of the dead before he turns you there will never be a way to get your soul back to your body." he yelled at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean that if you wait hear for him to turn you there is still a chance Lissa can save you." he explained.

"when you turn you will be more powerful than the rest of them you will have more darkness than any of them. I just hope you do better with this power than did." he said shaking his head.

"what did she do?"

"She used her power against dhampirs and Moroi. You have to use you powers against Strigoi or you might just lose all you humanity to the darkness." with that everything started to fade. felt my senses sharpen, and I felt power coursing through my body. I felt my hands being restrained by rope. then all the memories hit me of what had happened before he bit me. My eyes sprang open.

* * *

**Ok so tell me if you want me to keep going if i do not get at least 10 reviews i am no longer going to wright this story. so i you would like me to update please REVIEW!!! **


	6. SORRY!

I am so so so sry I wil not be abel to update ANY of my storys for a VERY long time by that I mean like years so I give anyone and everyone the right to make there own endings to any of my stories. You have all sent me great ideas so u may right them and post them I will not mind I even would love to read them and see what u all came up with. But I am sure no one would really cuntinue my stories b/c most of u already have your own great stories but if u want to by all mean go ahed!!!!!!

LOVE U ALL,

minnibrooke


End file.
